


Последний шторм в этом сезоне

by fandom_Kumys_2018, Neitent



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Biopunk, Eventual Romance, Genetically Engineered Beings, M/M, Other, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 08:43:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20654390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kumys_2018/pseuds/fandom_Kumys_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neitent/pseuds/Neitent
Summary: Мало кто мог похвастаться знакомством с водным народом: жили те обособленно, в бухте Русалки и на архипелагах по всему океану, на материк выбирались нечасто, а гостей не любили. Пересечься с ними можно было разве что в генетических лабораториях, на обмене опытом, да ещё на маяках.





	Последний шторм в этом сезоне

**Author's Note:**

> Cомнительные плюшки от терраформирования Венеры, технология на уровне магии. Топографические названия соответствуют реальности, по ссылке (https://www.deviantart.com/atlas-v7x/art/The-Planet-Venus-687360660) можно позалипать на карту терраформированной Венеры. Базилозавр — вымерший 30+ миллионов лет назад очень длинный кит. Вариант реконструкции - https://images2.imgbox.com/71/ee/WE2WZR9Z_o.png  
все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, достигли 18 лет

У зоны маяка бортовой компьютер запросил калибровку и глубоко задумался, оставив на экране дежурный совет приземлиться и подождать. Снова ждать, опять терять время?.. Вопреки всем подсказкам и инструкциям Отабек добавил скорости, поймал нисходящий поток, разогнался в нём и заложил опасный вираж. Затем, оглядевшись, он скатился почти до самой земли и снова — вверх, под желтоватые, пахнущие серой и метаном низкие облака.

Будь он поближе к цивилизации, прав лишился бы сразу, но здесь, в прибрежной глуши — кто узнает? А что ховер без автоподстройки жёстко болтало в искривлённых и перемешанных воздушных потоках — так Отабек всю жизнь провёл у магнитных поясов. Чем они могли его удивить?

Это уже потом он сбавил высоту и последние километры прополз на разрешённой скорости, разглядывая пейзажи зоны отчуждения: торчащие из земли обломки разбитых ховеров, провода и арматуру — следы первых лет терраформирования. Казалось бы: те же балки, те же обломки, что и везде. Неправда. Везде разные.

На заре колонизации, едва только стабилизировались тектонические плиты, сюда довели ветвь кабеля и построили маяк. С тех пор здесь почти ничего не изменилось. Остовы древних джетов до сих пор торчали прямо из застывшей лавы; песчаные бури источили металл до ажурных конструкций из одних рам и рёбер жёсткости. Если приглядеться, можно было заметить бок титанической ракеты, одной из тех, что приводили сюда кометы и астероиды. Тут же из-под земли выныривал обрезок того самого кабеля, который обвивал планету по экватору. Нет, это не было кладбищем древней техники, Отабек пролетал над настоящим памятником покорения Венеры.

Последние складки рельефа он одолел на минимальной высоте, едва не ободрав днище ховера, и оказался наконец на берегу. Шесть часов в пути. Устал так, что даже заряд в ладонях не держался — Отабек с наслаждением отпустил его в базальт под ногами, заглушил двигатель и только потом пошёл к маяку.

Предстояло сделать многое: отчитаться о том, что прибыл, позвонить родным, разложить вещи и осмотреться, а самое главное — познакомиться с напарником из водного народа. Отабек не пытался даже гадать, что его ждёт, ведь жили они всегда обособленно, что у себя в бухте Русалки, что возле архипелагов по всему океану, на материк выбирались нечасто, а гостей не любили. Мало кто мог похвастаться близким знакомством с ними. Пересечься с ними можно было разве что в генетических лабораториях, на редком обмене опытом, да ещё на маяках.

Отабек очень ждал встречи с напарником, но пустая строка в документах, увы, оказалась не ошибкой.

В беспорядке была не только посадочная площадка — от бассейна тоже тянуло застоявшейся водой, а ступеньки покрыл нетронутый слой зелёно-бурого налёта. Желтоватая серная кромка отмечала приливную линию — как долго здесь никто не жил? Что бы ни говорили про русалок и их дисциплину, они тоже не хотели прозябать здесь, на отшибе, вдали от людей, космодромов, баз терраформирования и генетических станций.

Отабек тоже не хотел бы быть здесь, но разве его желания играли здесь какую-то роль? Глянув напоследок на пахнущий илом бассейн, он распахнул окна и пошёл включать силовую станцию.

Скучать в этой дыре он не собирался.

***

Не скучать, а тосковать.

Поначалу, конечно, было не до скуки: не хватало ни рук, ни знаний, ни того, кто бы помог, приходилось выкручиваться как-нибудь, и выматывался он так, как не выматывался даже на учёбе. Друзья, семья, сослуживцы, соперники, неплохая карьера — всё осталось в тысячах километров отсюда, зато ему принадлежали этот кусок пустыни, контрольный узел Кабеля и все наблюдательные станции под водой и на суше.

Но прошёл месяц, другой. Он привык, освоился, дела вошли в свою колею. Удалось восстановиться после перенапряжения нейроконтактов — дома из-за постоянной суматохи курс приходилось сворачивать. Дела стали рутиной, и тут-то накатило понимание: делать здесь нечего. У него и в самом деле не так много времени на то, чтобы выкарабкаться отсюда.

Как скоро его предшественники сбегали в ближайшее поселение? Снимали себе угол, пили, теряли человеческий облик и надежду вернуться. Может, рано или поздно это место поглотит его, и тогда он тоже посмотрит свободные комнаты в посёлке. И получится, что ради этого он карабкался, тренировался, учился… Только ради того, чтобы оказаться на краю света, где все его владения — врытый в землю маяк, кладбище ракет и тайком установленные датчики. Когда накатывала эта хандра, Отабек особенно жадно хватался за любое дело, лишь бы не застрять в вязкой мучительной лени, ощутить свою силу, не стать таким же, не позволить себе сломаться.

Лучше всего помогало просто гнать вперёд. Он скользил между складками грунта и поднимался до предельной высоты. Если хотелось, Отабек просто летел над открытым морем просто вперёд, в никуда, днём и ночью; в штиль и в высокую волну, опускаясь так низко, что в лицо летели брызги. Да, его отослали в самую глушь, но зато тут не было никакого контроля, никаких систем слежения — бояться было нечего. Как можно сомневаться в себе? Почему он должен был повторить судьбу прошлых смотрителей?..

Но проходило несколько дней, быть может — недель, и внутри снова шевелилось мрачное, тяжёлое чувство. Отабек снова забирался на ховер и гнал всё быстрее, жёстче.

Однажды он не справился.

Дрожащими руками он довёл до дома ховер с огромной царапиной на брюхе, всё яснее осознавая: ещё бы чуть-чуть, и ни один врач не собрал бы.

После этого Отабек долго не садился за руль, но ладони чесались от фантомного ощущения рукоятей, хотелось почувствовать скорость, сорваться, полететь… И страшно было. Снилось, как он врезается в скалу — и невыносимую тоску наводили постоянные отчёты о состоянии устаревших на тридцать лет приборов.

Промучившись так пару недель, Отабек заказал себе курс экстремального вождения. Ховер он перебрал, перекрасил и обновил, а потом на все отложенные деньги обновил себе импланты.

Пообвыкнув и освоившись, он поправил подземными манипуляторами опоры кабеля. Потом смог сам — сам! — удержаться над полом на простой доске. Ховер теперь тоже слушался лучше, страх отступил, и Отабек ощущал себя… наконец-то он ощущал себя почти магом из книжек и фильмов, а не просто человеком с имплантами Они отлично ему подходили, по-настоящему стали частью тела и новым органом чувств — оставалось только приложить немного усилий, не лениться и достигнуть своего предела.

И тем тяжелее было понимать: ничего не изменилось. Несмотря ни на что, он может остаться здесь навсегда. И хоть Отабек знал, что всё делал правильно: и тогда, и теперь, — он порой мог понять прежнего смотрителя, который оставил после себя блокнот с записями игровых долгов.

Будь он не один, было бы проще. Но русалки, похоже, тоже не спешили на этот маяк. Быть может, им хватало бухты Русалки, обустроенной и вычищенной, но почему не стабилизировать отмели на будущее? Вместо прибрежных мелководных топей создать чистые лагуны, запустить туда рыбу, посадить настоящие водорослевые сады. Всего в полутора тысячах километров отсюда кора шла трещинами и извергались вулканы — тут бы подумать о том, как опустить океанское ложе и очертить границы литосферной плиты, помогая Венере пройти за столетия путь на миллионы лет.

Люди прошлого смогли разбудить спящую планету ударами астероидов и комет; у них получилось превратить в луну часть Меркурия и перемолоть его излишки на материал для строительства орбитальных баз. Так почему сейчас никому не было дела до интересных и смелых идей? Может, Отабеку стоило родиться в древности, когда бесконечные ливни проливались в океаны, а гигантские экраны закрывали перегретую планету от солнца?

К чёрту всё! Если раздумывать об этом, можно проныть весь день, весь год, всю жизнь… Отабек, не оборачиваясь, притянул с площадки ховер, запрыгнул на сиденье и погнал над отмелью, на ходу застёгивая шлем и перчатки. Резким порывом ветра его мотнуло в сторону. Ховер клюнул носом и резко пошёл вниз, царапнув брюхом грязно-рыжий столбик строматолита. Открытую кабину окатило брызгами, и на лобовое стекло налипли пятна пузырящейся слизи, но Отабек почти не нарочно замешкался перед тем, как выровнять курс и подняться на безопасную высоту.

…Сколько раз собирался перестать, но всё равно каждый раз проворачивал какой-нибудь рискованный манёвр. Здравый смысл (в тот раз могло размазать, ошибись он на считаные сантиметры; невероятно повезло в тот раз, что отделался ободранным бортом) больше не оставлял его. Отабек для себя установил пределы допустимого риска. Пусть ховер теперь мог заложить мёртвую петлю, выйти в бочку — так что с того? Почему бы просто не гнать вперёд? Ведь лучше так, чем тосковать!

И он летел дальше — прочь от берега через отмель и поле бактериальных матов, мимо крошечных островков, во время прилива скрывающихся под водой. Вдоль линии буйков и висящих над водой маячков, отмечающих линию, по которой тянулся подводный кабель. Вскоре закончились и они.

Дальше начиналось открытое море, неглубокое и тёплое. Можно было возвращаться. Отабек по широкой дуге развернул ховер — совсем другая глубина внизу, совсем другие потоки воздуха — и не поверил своим глазам: к маяку змеилась быстрая дорожка воздушных пузырей, след русалочьей подводной «ракеты». Не надеясь ещё — а вдруг просто инспекция? беспилотник с оборудованием? — он на пределе скорости рванул домой, а в голове уже звенел вызов по внутренней связи. Кто угодно, живой человек, не собеседник на экране. Не заскочивший на минутку Лео, травящий душу новостями из большого мира.

Как хорошо, что он не переставал убирать водоросли! Что-то чистил сам, с чем-то справлялся робот… Отабек вбежал от взлётной площадки ко входу, распахнул дверь — по ушам ударил нетерпеливый стук барабанов, даже вода гудела и дрожала от звуков.

— Явился, — русалочий пацан легко подтянулся на поручнях и вытолкнул себя на подогреваемый галечный помост. Отабека он оглядел с ног до головы и обидно фыркнул. И слов не надо, всё отношение напоказ.

— Смотритель Плисецкий прибыл на ебу… к К-19, — рыкнул он в гарнитуру, швырнул Отабеку документы о назначении и в один миг исчез.

И этот хам, который с порога показал своё отношение, — его долгожданный напарник? Даже гадать не нужно, чем заслужил ссылку сюда. Явился! Да кто тут ещё «явился»!

Вода в бассейне пошла волнами — там, на глубине, было устроено отдельное жильё для русалок. Наверху была вторая жилая комната, но Отабек уже сомневался, что его напарник — долгожданный напарник — захочет хотя бы заглянуть туда.

В следующий раз Плисецкого он увидел только через три дня. «Увидел». Тот выплыл, только когда Отабек выстучал вызов на барабане (а что ещё оставалось делать, когда ответа не было ни по внутренней связи, ни через имплант?), и даже не поблагодарил — ладно бы только ничего не сказал, так даже не удостоил взглядом или кивком в ответ. Нашёл себе мальчика на побегушках.

И ох как приятно было слышать, как Фельцман орёт на Плисецкого и велит ему, дебилу, не выёбываться. И вот с этим Отабек был полностью согласен.

Больше Плисецкий не показывался, и через неделю Отабек сбросил ему в позеленевший бассейн подглючивающего робота-чистильщика и бадью раствора от водорослей. Пусть моет сам — или живёт в заросшей луже, как хочет. Ответ не заставил себя ждать: говнюк всё-таки навёл порядок внизу и оставил мокрую груду водорослей у бортика.

Об этой скотине бы забыть, но Отабек так долго ждал хоть кого-нибудь, что (глупо, конечно) злился теперь на Плисецкого не только за характер, но и за обманутые ожидания.

Но одинаковые дни сменяли друг друга: ремонты и тренировки, ховер и обработка данных, грозы и отчёты по ним. Разок заскочил Лео и пообещал заманить сюда Жан-Жака. Оба знали, что не приедет, но почему бы не представить себе Короля в короне из водорослей?

Отабек по-прежнему жил сам по себе, словно бы и не было никакого напарника. Ничего сложного: того не было ни видно, ни слышно, и разве что пару раз пришлось пинком возвращать в бассейн чужой хлам. Пусть творит себе что пожелает, думает что угодно — лишь бы не вредил, не мешался под ногами и делал свою работу. Отабек надеялся, что это отношение взаимно.

Но после пары недель затишья он почувствовал на себе пристальный взгляд. Отабек тогда вышел из душа в полотенце на бёдрах, и меньше всего ему нужно было внимание напарника — чего от него ждать хорошего? Повода для ссоры? Высокомерия? Или вдруг у него нашлось что сказать? Отабек остановился напротив бассейна, ожидая каких-нибудь… объяснений хотя бы? Но Плисецкий молчал, глядел и по-прежнему молчал.

— Нравлюсь? — наобум спросил Отабек, когда немного подмёрз. Вопрос идиотский, но так и ситуация не лучше.

Плисецкий дёрнулся, отвёл глаза и буркнул в сторону:

— Кому ты нужен? Чисто биологический интерес.

Биологический или нет — пялился ведь. Отабек пожал плечами и стащил с себя полотенце.

— Смотри, мне не жалко.

Плисецкий присвистнул.

— Фу, блядь, и как Витьку угораздило! Хуже, чем в учебнике. Нахуй так жить.

Что за «Витька», Отабеку было плевать. Не «фу», а нормальный член, нормальные ноги и с задницей всё в порядке. А что у этого с хвостом, так вообще непонятно. Плисецкий поймал его взгляд, самодовольно глянул в ответ.

— Чего? У меня — лучше. Смотри и завидуй.

Он выбрался из бассейна, по-змеиному свернул хвост и, опираясь на него, чуть неловко поднялся. Всё так же глядя на Отабека, он потянулся к гладкому паху и качнул бёдрами. Плотно сжатая складка кожи приоткрылась, обнажив скрытый в этом кармане член — не чёрный, как можно было ожидать, не какой-нибудь двойной рыбий крюк или дельфиний шланг, а вполне человеческий. Под пристальным взглядом Плисецкий вытащил полностью, обхватил и показушно провёл по нему ладонью. Внутри же, под ним, виднелись гладкие яйца и, кажется, анус, почти скрытый за складкой кожи.

— Ничего так, — Отабек поглядел ещё раз, провёл по своему члену, кивнул, снова обмотал бёдра полотенцем и вернулся в комнату. Он и в самом деле немного замёрз

Только потом его накрыло — то ли смеяться хотелось, то ли сбежать куда подальше. Вот что это только что было? Стыдоба. Но дурацкая картинка: вот его напарник плывёт на хорошей скорости, а его хозяйство не защищено кожей и колышется в водных потоках — возникла перед глазами. Стоило только представить себе эту картинку, и настроение поползло вверх.

Эта идиотия — вот Плисецкий плывёт по мелководью, а член болтается в подводных течениях — помогала держаться следующие дни, когда они вынуждено пересекались больше обычного, и всё никак не удавалось привыкнуть к игнорированию напоказ и злости без причины. Плывёт-плывёт Плисецкий, цепляет себе ракушку на пах, чтобы было удобнее… А ведь кофта Плисецкого едва прикрывала пах. Но на фотографиях русалки предпочитали одежду хотя бы до середины бедра. Значило ли это, что напарничек расхаживал перед Отабеком с почти голым задом?

На этот вопрос ответ нашёлся скоро. К Плисецкому приехали — гости, быть может, или новый смотритель.

— Лилия Барановская, контроль океанического хребта, — представилась русалка в ярко-оранжевом одеянии, доходящем до плавника. Она была здесь главной — не только из-за звания, опыта или возраста, просто главной, и всё. Её слушался Плисецкий, слушалась приплывшая с ней рыжая помощница (кажется, её звали Милой), слушался и Отабек. — Я заберу Плисецкого до вечера, если вы не возражаете.

Он растерянно кивнул. Она вызывала оторопь. Как он мог возражать?

Если представить, что такую, как она, назначили вдруг смотрительницей этого маяка — поладил бы он с ней? Заслужил бы её уважение? Бессмысленные вопросы: такие леди не работают на маяках. Это работа для таких, как Отабек, таких, как Плисецкий. Но вот тот уплыл с Барановской, и оказалось, что даже такой напарник лучше прежнего одиночества. Пусть у него хреновый характер и нет ни малейшего желания работать в команде — лучше так, чем понимать, что на сотню километров вокруг ни единой живой души.

Стены давили, и Отабек выбрался наружу, к границам территории маяка, где начиналось поле изломанных ракет и безжизненных каменных глыб. На Земле (как говорили) среди таких камней росли бы жёсткие травы, а над ними жужжали бы насекомые.

Как жаль, что здесь говорить об этом было рано: давление оставалось слишком высоким, кислорода в воздухе было маловато, а сильнейшие ветра сдували едва наметившуюся почву. Слишком много «но» и «если». Но всё-таки здесь была жизнь и помимо неизменных строматолитов. Маленькая, незаметная, упрямая: по камням тонкими кружевами расползались лишайники. Их тонкие выросты цеплялись за малейшие трещины, проникали внутрь камня и удерживали почву.

…И это снова возвращало мысли Отабека к найденной в архивах статье, где предполагалось, что с помощью тонких нитей силового кабеля можно управлять ростом коры. Якобы они удержат её как корни настоящих растений и смогут даже успокоить срединно-океанический хребет. Челестино назвал эти выкладки бредом и похоронил статью с другими сомнительными публикациями, но Отабек знал, что автор прав. Идея Кацуки могла перевернуть мир, но пока что она перевернула только жизнь самому Отабеку. И если он хотел выбраться отсюда, то нужно было добиться, чтобы её восприняли всерьёз.

Именно над этим Отабек работал каждый день — собирал данные, готовил установку для второй фазы. Сегодня был отличный день для того, чтобы развернуть её на берегу.

Когда Плисецкий вернулся, дело было сделано. Отабек волновался немного, что у него потребуют объяснений, но напарник молчал и по-прежнему не показывался без нужды в надводной части маяка.

А потом стало не до этого: на острове объявили красную тревогу. Ожидался ураган, первый из многих, которые предстояло встретить здесь Отабеку, — и, похоже, встретить снова одному. Плисецкий не отвечал на вызов, и точка на радаре моргала далеко в открытом море, за волноломом. Оставалось надеяться, что тот знает, что делает.

«У меня нет напарника», — напомнил себе Отабек (наивно было думать, что из-за бури Плисецкий не будет вести себя как мудак) и занялся подготовкой сам. Ничего, даже на грозовом меридиане смотрители маяка «Кейптаун» как-то справлялись со стихией; значит, и он сможет.

Начал он с того, что сложил и убрал ховер под землю, а взамен подготовил тяжёлую наземную машину и вытащил катамаран — просто на всякий случай. Он перепроверил все крепёжные узлы и перевёл ветровую защиту в положение «тревога» (и куда проще было бы, если бы этот Плисецкий не свалил именно тогда, когда для него наконец-то появилась работа), осмотрел окрестности — не осталось ли незакреплённых деталей? Точно ли они готовы к шторму? Заряжены ли аккумуляторы?

Когда он закончил, перегруженные импланты горели огнём — а ведь он не протирал штаны, многое сделал и многому научился! Как же справлялись его предшественники? Никак. Разбитые корабли вокруг, выкинутые километры рваного кабеля и изъеденных кислотой изоляторов. Никак. Отабек вспопомнил, с каким трудом восстанавливал измочаленный передатчик. Никак. Никак они не справлялись. И от него никто ничего не ждал. Резервный, никому не нужный контур, тупиковая база, заброшенная дыра — и бесполезный смотритель.

Всё было почти готово, когда первые чёрно-жёлтые грозовые тучи перевалились через холмы. Под ними текли тусклым туманом поднятые с земли пески. Пора было убираться внутрь. Отабек побежал к маяку, влетел внутрь. Как раз вовремя: в спину ударили первые порывы ветра и заработали моторы, откачивающие песок из шлюза.

Плисецкого по-прежнему не было, и на душе было неспокойно. Да, с этим «напарником» он едва перекинулся парой слов и уж точно не отвечал за его отлучки. Этот Плисецкий всю жизнь прожил в океане и должен был знать, когда лучше не высовываться из укрытия. Но всё-таки Отабек никому бы не пожелал остаться в шторм без укрытия.

Может, стоило выйти на связь? Отабек почти решился вопреки зароку «не связываться лишний раз», но тут завыла сирена, щёлкнул приёмник в ухе: летательное средство, здесь, совсем рядом! — и, обернувшись напоследок, он побежал к пульту, снова повторяя себе, что ничего этому Плисецкому не сделается. Не в первый раз в море, не самая сильная буря.

— Летательное средство, курс на сближение…

Он пробежал глазами по сообщениям: малый джет, ожидаемый экипаж два человека, не отвечают. Эвакуировались или без сознания? Они в своём уме?

Джет, едва различимый на экранах, швыряло между воздушными потоками. Если внутри кто-то и был, шансов выжить в такой болтанке почти не оставалось: переломает, добьёт перегрузками, расплющит при посадке. Отабеку оставалось только ловить момент, когда эти придурки окажутся в зоне действия манипуляторов, но судно швыряло туда и сюда, кружило над водой и волокло в сторону. Казалось: упустил, но джет снова подбросило, и он оказался совсем рядом. Отабек подхватил его в силовое поле, подвёл ближе и — не цапнуть бы крылом о маяк! — опустил на берег, почти не повредив. Да! Он сполз без сил по стенке. Всё, что можно было сделать в эту бурю, он уже сделал. Судно на земле, его не размазало о камни. Чего ещё желать?

…Но что, если в этом ховере остались идиоты — полезшие в бурю, выжившие, лежащие без сознания. Огонёк на биодетекторе слабо помаргивал, и это ничего не значило: в такую погоду датчики постоянно сбоили. Как узнать наверняка? Способ был только один.

Не теряя времени и не давая себе задуматься, Отабек натянул подлатанный защитный костюм. Для такой непогоды класс защиты был низковат, конечно, но на одну вылазку должно было хватить.

Входной шлюз снова заклинило, и Отабек с силой рванул створку в сторону. Мелкая противная пыль тут же облепила респиратор и очки. Плети ветра сбивали с ног. Ничего особенного. Не первая буря в его жизни, не самая сильная. Всё в порядке.

Но рёв ветра не глушили до конца даже наушники. Песок в воздухе превращал мир в жёлто-серое марево, но в визоре перед глазами не исчезала точка — его цель. Уже сорок метров. Двадцать. И вот он уже дошёл, и люк даже не перекосило и не завалило песком. Рукоятка аварийного открытия тоже сработала без проблем (можно было гордиться собой: значит, посадил действительно аккуратно), и проход приоткрылся — Отабек втиснулся внутрь через узкую щель.

Одного взгляда хватило, чтобы понять с облегчением: шёл он напрасно. Люди успели убраться до катастрофы. Однако же детектор продолжал моргать, и сигнал теперь шёл уверенно, без перебоев. Отабек заглянул под кресло, проверил пассажирское сиденье. Пусто, конечно. Он отключился от глючного прибора (опять чинить! И снова сломается при первой возможности) и тогда-то разве что чудом услышал тихий писк из заваленного обломками угла.

Отабек сдвинул кусок приборной панели, прорезавшей внутреннюю обшивку, заглянул внутрь и улыбнулся. Он шёл не зря. Прямо сейчас с сорванного кресла на него глядел «глюк» — запутавшийся в ремнях котёнок-подросток. Отабек потянулся к нему, и в кевларовые перчатки впились крошечные коготки. Вроде бы цел, напуган, но цел, и на ногах стоял вполне уверенно — это значило, что головой не ударился, так? И лапки с позвоночником в порядке, если уж хватает сил смотреть на Отабека с угрозой и испугом.

Что за люди! Потащили почти немодифицированного котёнка из города в полудикие края! Да ещё в такую погоду бросили одного на пустом ховере!.. Ладно. На маяке было достаточно места, вполне безопасно и — да кто будет возражать? Кто узнает? Как будто этой русалке есть дело до того, чем живёт напарник. Как будто Отабеку есть дело до того, что думает русалка о котятах. Он спас этого котёнка — значит, ему и решать.

С таким хрупким пассажиром лучше было дождаться, пока буря немного уляжется. Из найденной одежды Отабек скрутил котёнку гнездо. Кормить его было нечем, но зато с собой была вода, и Отабек плеснул немного в найденную здесь же миску и отпил из горла сам. Потом он отстегнул покосившееся сиденье и перетащил его к стене. Надо было отдохнуть немного…

Спал он, кажется, недолго — не спал даже, просто отключился. На браслете мигал сигнал поискового маячка: ого, Плисецкий искал его! — а котёнок, освоившись и принюхавшись, вовсю теребил ему рукав.

— Тише, тише, — шепнул Отабек, выглянул в окно и засунул котёнка за пазуху.

Обратный путь дался несравненно легче: он шёл домой, и песок, конечно, по-прежнему хрустел на зубах, но ослабевший ветер дул в спину, а вышку маяка можно было разглядеть и без визоров — тёмный силуэт и красные огни на фоне песчаного неба. Отабек даже стащил наушники. Может, потому что буря стала тише, а может, из солидарности с котёнком: тому-то каково, со звериным слухом!

— Скоро дойдём, — прошептал Отабек вцепившемуся в грудь котёнку. — Ещё чуть-чуть.

Он не соврал: совсем скоро они были уже внутри, в безопасном и тихом маяке. Дома.

На краю бассейна сидел злющий Плисецкий.

— Я думал, ты сдох, дебил!

Тут он был прав: по всем правилам Отабек должен был предупредить напарника (но тот и сам хорош!).

— Ходил проверить джет.

— Ты и так знал, там никого нет.

Отабек вздохнул, стащил с себя очки и начал раздеваться. Сам-то Плисецкий тоже собрался не на прогулку: термокофту сменил кожух с усилением на рёбрах, а на предплечьях крепились держатели для подводной ракеты. Небось, проверял, как там эти эвакуировавшиеся? Уцелели ли спасательные капсулы? А может, ещё и сигнал отправил воздушным службам, чтобы выловили этих идиотов.

— Ну так нахуй ты туда попёрся, можешь объяснить?

Да мог он, но не хотелось. Его «нахуй попёрся» высунулось из-за пазухи и недовольно пискнуло.

— Знаю, знаю, ты голодный, сейчас на меня закончат орать, и я тебя покормлю.

— Придурок, — буркнул Плисецкий и ушёл под воду. Отабек пошёл на кухню по невыносимо длинному коридору и не мог отделаться от чувства, что за ним наблюдают.

***

За ним и в самом деле наблюдали.

Плисецкий подглядывал за ним каждый день и делал это так ловко, что не будь Отабек сам модификантом, ни за что бы не заметил.

Можно было злиться, попытаться подловить — Отабеку было не до того. Буря перетрясла его едва наладившееся хозяйство, и пришлось вновь ремонтировать, проверять, извлекать уроки из этого опыта. Прежние смотрители ужасно запустили маяк, но кое-что упустил уже сам Отабек и теперь торопился исправить свои ошибки.

А из-под воды или камней у берега за ним наблюдал Плисецкий. Может, подмечал каждую неудачу, а может, просто смотрел. Отабек потихоньку втянулся и начал подглядывать между делом за напарником: с ховера, с верхушки маяка, с берега. Интересно же, чего стоило самодовольство напарника! И пришлось признать: тот был действительно хорош. Всё, что было скрыто под густым бактериальным налётом, теперь блестело под водой как новенькое, да и сбоев стало гораздо меньше. Плисецкий не ленился, потихоньку приводил в порядок изношенные и истрёпанные конструкции и упрямо зависал на небольшой глубине, пока не заканчивал с каким-нибудь залипшим узлом.

Заодно Отабек подглядел и за тем, как тренируется Плисецкий. Чего только стоила его разминка на камнях: он то скручивал хвост эффектными кольцами, то балансировал на нём — удивительное зрелище! Наверное, даже на русалок его растяжка производила впечатление. А взять заплывы между островами, когда Плисецкий стрелой срывался с места и за секунды одолевал путь от островка к островку едва ли не быстрее ховера! А игры с силовыми полями под водой!.. Посмотреть было на что. Посмотреть — и признать, что напарник в самом деле хорош.

А Плисецкий, в свою очередь, продолжал рассматривать Отабека. Наверное, это значило, что Отабек тоже производил неплохое впечатление, да?

Постепенно подглядывание вошло в привычку. Плисецкий продолжал наблюдать — за ним, за маяком, за кошкой. Отабек наблюдал в ответ. Пару раз рутину нарушала Лилия Барановская и увозила Плисецкого с собой на день, на два. Возвращался тот всегда один — уставший и недовольный собой — и потом долго лежал на песчаном пляже, играя с кошкой. Отабек старался не выходить наружу, не дёргать, позволить прийти в себя.

Ведь и ему самому кошка помогала собраться в трудные минуты. Всё-таки ему невероятно повезло тогда, что хозяева джета не стали искать её и требовать вернуть.

В первые дни после той бури Отабек дёргался от каждого вызова. А когда решился навести справки, оказалось, что по наводке Плисецкого спасатели вытащили две капсулы — не этих ли горе-пилотов? На маяк они так и не явились. Может, испугались штрафа или даже забыли о том, что в джете были не одни? В любом случае Отабек решил считать котёнка своим.

Неожиданно он стал и законным владельцем джета: прокатная контора, которой тот принадлежал, передала номер Отабека страховой, а там попросили сделать пару фотографий, отсканировать бортовой чип, а металлолом оставить себе. Поначалу и самому Отабеку казалось, что у него на руках мёртвый хлам, но потом присмотрелся — да, корпус был отшлифован до голого композита и металла, моторный отсек измят, а приборную панель прошило балкой насквозь. Но в подсобке скопились ящики запчастей, снятых с таких же битых джетов и ховеров, и Отабек решил попробовать восстановить — не сейчас, конечно, потом, когда начнутся бури.

Пока же и без джета дел было невпроворот. Некогда было заняться ремонтом, некогда было отвлекаться и хандрить. Наконец-то Отабек чувствовал себя нужным, при деле. Даже усталость после таких дней была по-настоящему приятной, а соскучившаяся кошка по-особенному ласково тёрлась у ног, если, конечно не была занята Плисецким.

Предательница. Так сладко заглядывала в глаза и сбегала к Плисецкому, стоило только тому показаться. А сунешься к ним, и вот: брызги вокруг, круги на воде, кошка прыгает в сторону и возмущённо отряхивается.

Но однажды неуловимый напарник спалился, поймал взгляд Отабека и, ни слова не говоря, стёк в бассейн. За поручень зацепился бантик, скрученный из куска провода.

Мог бы на корм скидываться…

На следующий день Плисецкий, уже не стесняясь, пялился с камней на берегу. Отабек хотел бы не замечать, но какого чёрта этот говнюк устроил себе бесплатное представление?

— Чего надо?

— Ты неправильно выстраиваешь поле.

— И что?

Да пусть бы неправильно! Да, неправильно, Отабек сам чувствовал, сколько энергии рассеивает впустую и насколько перегружает нервную систему, но никак не мог поймать правильную технику. Со старыми имплантами такому не учили, а с новыми, по-хорошему, нужно было тренироваться на полигоне с инструктором, но кто бы отпустил его хотя бы на пару недель? Но Плисецкому-то что за забота?

— Могу показать.

Русалкам приходилось ставить мощные импланты с самого детства, а учили их так, как детям на суше в кошмарах не снилось, — а как иначе? Сигнал под водой слишком быстро затухал, и от нормальных имплантов толку не было. Десятилеткам — такие, какие на суше и в тринадцать не всем поставят. Ну и молодец Плисецкий, пусть дальше гордится.

— Обойдусь.

Плисецкий закусил губу, покрутил в руках окатанный волнами кусок пемзы и пустил его прыгать по воде.

— Ничего сложного на самом деле, ты прикладываешь вектор силы к центру поля, а это не всегда работает.

— Я сказал — обойдусь. С чего эта благотворительность? Чего тебе нужно? Нравишься Мольпе — пожалуйста, играй с ней, я не могу ей запрещать.

— Мольпа, — Плисецкий фыркнул, поднял глаза на Отабека и после паузы твёрдо сказал: — Извини. Я думал, ты тут как балласт, а мне ещё и за твои косяки огребать. Ты не представляешь, как мы заебались с вашими мудаками. Вон, Гошка выбрал год на грозовом поясе, лишь бы не на дальние маяки. А ты, ну, нормальный.

«Нормальный».

— Блин, я понимаю, что после такого начала слова ничего не значат. Давай я тебе покажу, как правильно вектор прикладывать. Это так, бонусом к извинению.

— Шёл бы ты со всеми бонусами. Я ничем не заслужил такого отношения. Хочешь мира? Отлично. Если ты готов не вести себя, — он проглотил «по-мудацки» и «как говно», — как раньше, я согласен начать заново без бонусов — поздороваться, представиться, сразу на берегу обсудить правила и условия.

— Идёт, — Плисецкий коротко кивнул и фыркнул. — Чего? Ваше это «решить на берегу» — такой бред. Поздно решать на берегу, в воде надо было думать. Я согласен. Давай с самого начала. Юрий Плисецкий, я занимался срединно-океаническим хребтом, пока с Фельцманом не сцепился.

— Отабек Алтын, наладка и контроль магнитного контура.

Плисецкий… Юра пожал протянутую руку. Вот уж на что у него был хреновый характер, но Отабек не мог не признать: эта прямота ему по нраву. Быть может, они когда-нибудь сработаются.

Юра потянулся, покрутил руками в запястьях и локтях и перебрался на соседний камень, повыше.

— Бонус всё равно будет, сил нет смотреть. Значит так, вон там видишь косяк в силовой сетке? Вот от него и надо… Ауч! — чёрно-рыжий кошачий хвост мазнул ему по носу, он смешно поморщился и чихнул. — А почему Мольпа-то?

— Так назывался тот джет.

— Много чести!

— А у древних греков так звали одну из сирен.

В ответ Юра пожал плечами, то ли оставаясь при своём мнении, то ли упрямо не соглашаясь с тем, что имя-то нормальное, погладил Мольпу и повторил: — Так вот, косяк в силовой сетке. Смотри!

Слова и извинения (пусть и с полезным «бонусом»)не могли разом стереть поганое начало. Если бы только всё началось по-другому: ты будешь моим напарником, будешь моим другом, я долго ждал тебя здесь — но это была не их история. Пара слов, которыми они перекинулись, не меняла всё как по волшебству. Даже ещё одна взятка — свежайшие фрукты, выращенные не на гидропонике, а в орбитальных садах, — не могла сразу примирить с Юриным характером. Но всё-таки жить стало проще.

И, главное, как вовремя! Если подумать, выбора у них не было: начались последние приготовления к штормам, и все вдруг словно с цепи сорвались. Челестино срочно понадобились отчёты и доклады, приезжали последние заказы и грузы, которые нужно было переправить дальше или оставить на время здесь. На посадочную площадку садились на ремонт и дозаправку грузовые и исследовательские джеты — по несколько штук в день. Падая вечером в кровать, Отабек только удивлялся тому, насколько здорово оказалось работать с Плисецким. Не чудо ли: без долгих тренировок, без мучительной притирки, после глупых ссор они сразу поймали общий ритм. Их усилиями все механизмы исправно работали, сорванные в поясе бурь аэростаты и заблудившиеся в неспокойном магнитном поле беспилотники аккуратно опускались на землю. Можно было поверить, что этот маяк не совсем забыт, почувствовать себя по-настоящему нужным… От суеты вокруг с непривычки побаливала голова.

И всё прекратилось, едва к маяку подступила первая буря. Тяжёлые ставни на окнах задребезжали, как лёгкие жестянки, да и весь маяк вдруг показался таким нелепым и хлипким. Крепления — многократно перепроверенные и усиленные, — конечно, держали. Даже без присмотра они бы выстояли ещё десяток сезонов, но Отабеку было всё равно не по себе.

В этот же день ближе к обеду со дна бассейна поднялось четыре здоровых гидромешка.

— Мои вещи. Буду жить наверху, — сказал Юра в ответ на вопросительный взгляд. — От шума можно крышей поехать.

Может, дело действительно было в плохой шумоизоляции, может, в том, что волны и в самом деле стали слишком тяжёлыми и плотными, а может, Юре стало жутковато одному внизу — Отабек не стал выяснять. Из-под воды вылетела ховер-доска, на которую Юра покидал свои вещи и забрался сам. Отабек и раньше замечал: этот подводный житель, который не позволял себе никаких поблажек в работе, легко проплывал десятки километров в день, в быту отказывался минимально напрягаться. Зачем тянуться за чашкой, если можно приманить её к себе? Зачем скользить по гладкому полу (Отабек думал, это будет смешное зрелище — так нет же, по суше Юра двигался на редкость ловко), если можно парить над ним на доске?

— Тут два шага.

— Как жаль, что у меня нет ног.

Было смешно и немного завидно: от Отабека «магия» требовала изрядного усилия, и обычно проще было сбегать самому.

— Мольпа, поможешь разложиться?

В комнате уже вовсю трудился робот-уборщик. Мольпа прыгнула к Юре под бок, да там и осталась. Отабек осуждающе посмотрел на неё, на Юру — тот будто бы лениво покачивал чёрным хвостом, чесал пушистый кошачий бок и с вызовом смотрел в ответ.

Оставалось только приподнять брови: «Чего надо-то?» — и свалить поскорее, а то и Отабеку нашлось бы занятие — разобрать, например, за Юру коробки и мешки с вещами.

***

В бассейне вода перехлёстывала через бортик и заливала галечный пол. Что же творилось снаружи, если волна проходила сюда через все стабилизаторы! Их залив перемешивало до самого дна, и даже в короткие относительные затишья между штормами о том, чтобы высунуться, не было и речи. Юре оставалось только с тоской поглядывать на мутные видео с камер и вытирать грязь и песок, которые оставались на гальке у перебаламученного бассейна.

Наверху погода была не лучше. За окном царило серо-жёлтое марево: пыль и водяная взвесь. Не замолкали отзвуки рёва, скрипы и грохот ставень. Странно, но теперь этот шум успокаивал. Быть может, он стал частью рутины и настраивал на рабочий лад — Отабек привык; не дёргался больше.

Сложнее оказалось не дёргаться, уживаясь с напарником под одной крышей. Юра продолжал присматриваться к Отабеку, но и Отабек — к нему. Они всё равно были заперты здесь, и волей-неволей пришлось учиться разговаривать и договариваться, спорить и снова мириться. После стольких месяцев тишины так хотелось спорить — до глубокой ночи, доказывать свою точку зрения, искать дыры в доводах и доводить до бешенства. Они расходились по своим комнатам, но потом оба оказывались в центральной зале — то ли гостиной, то ли аппаратной, то ли кают-компании. Они болтали, спотыкались о характеры друг друга, о мифы и предрассудки, смеялись до боли в животе от глупости и несуразности сплетен.

Обычно Отабек не любил лишних прикосновений, не трогал малознакомых людей и старался избегать чересчур близких контактов. Но Юра в разговоре, ругаясь и доказывая что-то, постоянно тянул к нему руки, дотрагивался и хлопал по плечу, мог в шутку дать в бок — и вроде бы стоило отодвинуться, сказать… но отстраняться не хотелось, вот что странно. Хотелось запустить руки в его волосы в ответ.

Юра присматривался к Отабеку. Пальцы соприкасались, когда они на пару чесали Мольпу. Отабек присматривался к Юре — не как к невыносимому напарнику, а как к тому, до кого приятно дотрагиваться. Вместе с ним приводил в порядок документы — вдвоём, у одного экрана, локоть к локтю, и никому в голову не приходило отсесть подальше. Юра дотрагивался до его голого плеча, массировал голову и разминал шею. Делая вид, что это ничего не значит, обнимал и задерживал руку на предплечье. Похоже, Отабеку это нравилось, и ни одно прикосновение не было «слишком». Скоро Отабек и сам начал инициировать прикосновения — сначала только садился рядом, устраивался бок о бок, а потом предложил улечься головой к нему на колени — Юра замер настороженно и чуть погодя кивнул. В следующий раз он развалился на Отабеке, не спрашивая разрешения, и это было только начало.

Совершенно не смущаясь и совершенно обнаглев, Юра занимал весь диван. Хоть и говорили, что русалкам нравится отдыхать в воде и лежать на подогреваемых галечных пляжах, Юрий Плисецкий плевал на эти сказки и признавал только одно место для отдыха. С тех пор, как наружу стало не сунуться, он сменил свои неизменные термокофты на свободную домашнюю майку — и галечный пляж на диван.

Вот и сейчас на просьбу подвинуться он только лениво махнул плавником. Отабек постоял над ним, вдохнул, выдохнул и отодвинул наглеца в сторону.

— Ты!..

— Я. Опять весь диван занял.

С недовольным бурчанием Юра перебрался ближе к краю и поджал хвост под себя. Отабек же занял своё место, зевнул и в который раз начал перебирать зависший под потолком кубик Рубика. Как утверждал Юра, это «простенькое» упражнение, которое русалки тренировали лет с двенадцати, — лучшее, что можно придумать для контроля над тонкими полями. Отабеку был двадцать один, и он по-прежнему обливался потом от этой детской игры, а Юра сбивал ему концентрацию, перебирая ёжик на затылке.

Самое лучшее безделье посреди шторма. Вот так перекидываться парой слов с напарником (не так-то просто, если нужно ещё и не уронить кубик), лениться, а вечерами понемногу оформлять протоколы первого этапа наблюдений для Кацуки.

— Ты тёплый, — Отабек пристроился к Юриному хвосту. Приятный. Мягкий.

— Идиот, — сонно хмыкнул Юра. — Каким я должен быть-то?

— Холодным, наверное? Я думал, что вас из акул делали…

— Ты меня с акулой сравнил? — Юра махнул плавником так, что чуть не сбил Отабека с дивана. — Думал, что я как эти… Бр-р-р! Фу, блядь, как в голову только пришло!

Отабек потёр ушибленное о локоть плечо и спросил:

— Что я такого сказал-то?

— Нормально так, «что я такого сказал»! Намешал теплокровных с рыбами! Хочешь дрочить на акулоидов — пожалуйста, я тебе даже пропуск добуду на Лоухи, в закрытой зоне есть на любой вкус.

Юра обиженно отвернулся, но надолго его не хватило. А Отабек вообще-то должен был догадаться сам: и правда, «намешал теплокровных с рыбами». Но что-то в движениях Юры наводило на мысли о смертельно опасных быстрых тварях — стоило бы думать не об акулах, а о косатках или вымерших много миллионов лет назад длинных и зубастых базилозаврах.

Отабек тихо сказал:

— Извини, — и почти сразу же получил кивок в ответ.

Сейчас на диване валялся морской котик, а не акула. В море Юра был опасным и быстрым, но дома становился ленивой и наглой сволочью. Опасной, конечно, но ленивой и такой завораживающей. Тяжёлый хвост лёг поперёк бёдер Отабека, то ли обозначая доминирование, то ли просто для удобства.

В полудрёме Отабек не отслеживал направление своего взгляда — от задравшейся майки по животу вниз, по серо-чёрной пятнистой линии вдоль талии, где белая и тонкая человеческая кожа сменялась плотной кожей хвоста. Юра потянулся, красуясь, изогнулся в хвосте там, где у человека были бы колени, и теперь чёрный плавник покачивался совсем рядом — только руку протяни. Отабек не стал противиться искушению и поймал его, в очередной раз любуясь. Опасный. Красивый.

— Красивый, — и это он сказал вслух.

— Хм.

И в самом деле красивый и интересный. Не костлявый рыбий хвост, конечно — кожистый и гладкий китовый плавник. Юра жмурился от прикосновения и откровенно сонно кайфовал. Отабек провёл ладонью по его боку и обратно к длинному хвосту, где под жировой прослойкой отчётливо проступали крепкие мышцы; двинулся выше и забрался под майку — собственное сердце колотилось от предвкушения и немного страха, но Юра только ещё больше расслабился — и дёрнулся, когда Отабек спустился по передней стороне тела чуть ниже. Ох, да, перебор — до этого он только смотрел разок, и тогда это было чертовски неловко. Настолько неловко, что — какое там полотенце на бёдрах! Из душа он выходил только в шортах.

Сейчас Отабек отодвинул руку, но… ему на самом деле хотелось узнать, какая на ощупь кожистая складка, разглядеть всё как следует и потрогать, быть может, облизать — не из любви к странному, а потому что это Юра.

Отабек вернул руку на бок и продолжил гладить дальше. Хорошо ведь, такой приятный и упругий бок, чуть прохладный плавник… Быть может, потом он разведёт Юру на массаж ног — у того выходило всегда чуть-чуть щекотно, безумно приятно и так дразняще.

Так странно. Их поведение давно уже не влезало в рамки одной только дружбы. Если бы они застряли здесь на одну вахту, наверняка бы уже переспали. Они абсолютно точно нравились друг другу, но раз уж оба застряли здесь надолго, для начала стоило разобраться, чего же они ждут: просто дополнить дружеским сексом совместную жизнь на маяке? Рухнуть в странные отношения, которые кончатся скандалами? Быть может, что-то большее? Отабек не знал. С Юрой просто не получалось. Но он ни разу не западал на тех, с кем было бы легко.

Каждый вечер они валялись, словно морские котики на пляже. На пару чесали Мольпу. Разве что только не спали вместе.

Пока что их обоих это устраивало.

***

Сигнал дальней связи, и без того неровный, ушёл в ноль. Отабек пощёлкал переключателями, попробовал нащупать антенну на крыше — бесполезно. Вчера что-то врезалось в маяк — кажется, это был здоровенный кусок городского щита — и наделало бед. Связь у них теперь то и дело пропадала, и Отабек едва смог отзвониться на базу и родителям. На звонке от Жан-Жака антенна сломалась окончательно.

Из комнаты Юры донеслась серия мощных импульсов — всё без толку. Хлопнула дверь.

— Попробуем вместе? — для очистки совести предложил Отабек.

— Ну давай.

Шансы на успех были, конечно, нулевые, оба понимали это и оба честно подключились к наружной силовой сетке — снова без толку. Может, рискнуть и выйти наружу?

— Что с ветром? — спросил Юра, словно прочитав его мысли, заглянул через плечо на экран, поморщился: — Ох, бля, год его не видел и на тебе. Вообще не скучал.

— За что ты его так не любишь?

— Этот дебил спрашивал, может ли русалка стать человеком? Как думаешь, я этого мудака сильно люблю?

Жан-Жак мог и не такое ляпнуть, но теперь — как перестать думать об этом? Юра только раздражённо махнул хвостом.

— Всем, блядь, интересно. Можно. В тазовом поясе специально оставляли маркеры роста. Отрезать хвост, сделать пару операций, месяц растить ноги в растворе, год учиться ходить на вашей грёбаной суше под гравитацией.

Юра говорил это с такой горечью и злостью, что ясно было:

— Ты знал того, кто на это решился.

— Все его знают. Витя-хуитя, лучший спец по городским щитам.

Отабек слышал об одном таком Викторе, и если это тот самый Виктор, который работал на берегу Жибек…

— А наоборот можно?

— А наоборот никто и пробовать не будет. Лёгкие не те, клапаны в глотке, обмен веществ, кожу надо менять, да всё менять надо, сколько операций ни сделай, будет хуйня на выходе, — Юра отвернулся и позвал: — Мольпа!

Они снова оказались на диване, и Отабек удобно пристроил голову на хвосте Юры. Без связи, без половины датчиков, и неизвестно, что ещё переломано — считалось, что они терпят бедствие, но что тут поделать? Только ждать.

Зато Юра почёсывал его словно кота. Приятно. Почесал бы ещё чуть пониже спины. Почему нет? Юра старался держать себя в руках, но всё равно ведь тянулся к ягодицам Отабека. Вот как сейчас. Не только Отабеку было любопытно и горячо от одной только мысли: «Что, если…» Они теперь как на необитаемом острове, как на дрейфующей в океане капсуле отрезаны от мира, нравятся друг другу — может, достаточно уже, присмотрелись?

Тут рука, теребившая резинку трусов, замерла.

— В чём дело? — Вот и спала разом вся сонливость, всё лёгкое возбуждение. Что там ещё? Вроде бы показатели были в относительном порядке: ничего опасного для жизни, цифры в жёлто-зелёной зоне.

— Давление на втором шлюзе падает. Я проверю.

Отабек ещё раз глянул на экран и сбегал переодеться в гидрокостюм — просто на всякий случай.

Совсем не зря, как оказалось. Юра вернулся в усиленном на шее и рёбрах кожухе, шлеме и защищённых очках, коротко кивнул:

— Жди здесь. Я быстро! — и ушёл под воду.

Куда?! Думать было некогда. Отабек рванул с места ещё на «жди здесь» и нырнул в бассейн следом за Юрой. В тёмной воде он, конечно, русалке был не ровня, но всё-таки разбег и фора сделали своё дело: он успел схватиться за кончик хвоста, дёрнуть, получить плавником по лицу в ответ. Воздух тут же выбило из лёгких роем шумных пузырей, в груди сжало, а сильные руки потянули его наверх.

Бледный и злой Юра навис над ним:

— Куда полез, придурок?

В груди болело. Зато успел! Наорал бы на этого придурка, если бы мог. Ничего не объяснил, полез наружу в хлипкой броне, но смотрел так, будто бы это он, Отабек, сотворил какую-то дурь.

В одиночку лезть нельзя. Нельзя ломиться в штормовой океан, не подумав как следует. Отабек тяжело смотрел на Юру, и тот тоже вытянулся во весь рост, покачиваясь на хвосте, и сжимал кулаки и зубы, готовый зубами выгрызать право действовать так, как считает нужным.

«Вы ошибаетесь». Именно так Отабек смотрел на Челестино в день, когда заработал ссылку на этот маяк.

«Да идите все к чёрту! Я всё сделал правильно». Наверное, именно так Юра смотрел на Фельцмана в день, когда его отправили сюда учиться следить за языком.

Они друг другу не враги и не соперники. Никто не может никому ничего запретить, уже некуда ссылать. Не нужно до последнего доказывать свою правоту… Отабек медленно выдохнул и отвёл взгляд от Юры. Тот удивлённо моргнул, разжал кулаки, опустился на высокий стул у бассейна и обвил хвостом ножки.

— Ну?

— Если это необходимо, пойдём вдвоём. Потом объяснишь.

Потом… Всего через полчаса Отабек старался удержать катамаран — какое там на месте, хотя бы не вверх дном! Гравитационные подушки помогали мало: волной его поднимало на десятки метров вверх, но секунда — и он оказывался под водой. Юра, стукнув напоследок кулаком о кулак Отабека, словно вечность назад нырнул в потемневшую воду и там, на глубине, матерясь через пропадающую связь, сражался с заклинившими клапанами.

Ещё полчаса назад Отабеку бы и в голову не пришло выйти на воду в такую непогоду. На воду! Да даже высовываться наружу опасно! Но вот он здесь, а вниз уходит страховочный трос.

«Я всё доломал. Сейчас как ёбнет!» — отчего-то восторженно выдохнул Юра ему в ухо.

Даже сквозь шторм ощущалось, как растёт напряжение в схлопывающихся узлах. Автоматическая катушка не успевала сматывать трос, и Юра поднимался наверх слишком, слишком медленно — но всё же почти успел. Ударная волна настигла его уже у поверхности. Самого Отабека едва не вышвырнуло за борт, но страховка заскрипела, удержала, из лёгких вышибло воздух — но, продышавшись, он смог втащить оглушённого Юру на борт и кое-как пристегнуть его.

Расслабляться было рано: волна накрывала их с головой и неизменно волокла их в сторону маяка. Отабек едва смог увести их от подводных камней. Юра, даже толком не придя в себя, подхватил управление, и, кажется, справляться с катамараном стало немного легче. Но всё равно они действовали на пределе — лишь бы вытянуть, лишь бы импланты не сгорели. Да плевать на импланты, выбраться бы живыми!

Волна напоследок добавила им ещё скорости. Они не успевали смягчить этот последний удар, их вышвырнуло на песок, проволокло по ободранным строматолитам и камням. Юра приложился головой о его спину. Кажется, бедро болело от удара о Юрин хвост.

— Сука, как же больно. Прямо по хвосту…

Отабек протащил катамаран чуть дальше от воды — благо здесь, в силовом поле маяка, это далось относительно легко. Теперь надо было как-то добраться до дома, а силы и ресурс их защитных костюмов подходили к концу. Нейроконтакты тоже были выжаты насухо. Отабек потянулся вытереть пот со лба, замер в полудвижении, опустился на корточки и жестом велел Юре цепляться за шею. Дождавшись кивка, он поднялся на ноги и тут же едва не завалился на бок, когда неожиданный вес лёг на плечи. Выправился, конечно — спасибо вовремя подставленному хвосту — и побрёл к маяку. До безопасности оставался всего десяток-другой метров каменистой береговой линии — неужели не дойдёт?

Дошёл — и ещё одним препятствием на пути к безопасности и дому стал шлюз у входа. Створки даже не дёрнулись, а на контрольной панели горел красный огонёк нарушенного давления. Отабек ссадил Юру на плитку и привалился к стене. Спина после короткой прогулки болела ужасно.

— Что ж ты такой тяжёлый-то?

— Кости плотные.

И хвост длинный — как у настоящего морского змея.

Наконец усилиями Юры дверь поддалась немного, и они втиснулись внутрь. Окинув взглядом показания приборов — половина в красной зоне, да плевать! — Отабек вручную закрыл шлюз и стащил защитную маску, швырнул на пол шлем, бросил прямо у входа ботинки.

Упасть бы сейчас, не вставать целую вечность. Ноги едва шевелились, а руки подрагивали от перенапряжения — Отабек вздохнул, напился из-под крана и, схватив аптечку, пошёл к Юре в комнату. Тот уже успел рухнуть на кровать, как был, в защитной одежде. Рядом валялся фантик от питательного батончика — когда только успел?

Отабек подошёл к кровати и, стараясь не побеспокоить ушибы и ссадины, начал расстёгивать на Юре непривычно длинный, до самого кончика хвоста, кожух. Усиленные рёбра каркаса погнулись, а под ними по всему боку расползался чёрно-красный, с жёлтым отливом ушиб. Это как же его приложило? Чудо, что обошлось без трещин и переломов.

Плотные кости, точно, — вспомнил Отабек. И с хвостом вроде бы тоже обошлось, да и на чёрной коже ушибы и бесконечные ссадины выглядели и вполовину не так пугающе. Ему здорово досталось. Отабек обклеил успевшего задремать Юру регенерирующими пластырями.

Теперь можно было заняться собой — благо его потрепало куда меньше. Сил ещё хватило стащить верхний слой одежды, но потом, кажется, он просто заснул на месте.

Похоже, его вырубило надолго. Пару раз он даже почти просыпался: лежать на краю было неудобно, ныли отбитые рёбра и бока — только очнуться или хотя бы устроиться поудобнее было выше его сил. Сквозь дрёму он чувствовал, как с него стаскивают обувь, раздевают и накрывают одеялом. Быть может, это ему просто снилось.

Ему снилось и другое: шевеление под боком, возня, а потом лёгкий шлепок по ягодицам, подталкивающий его в сторону тёплого, с острыми локтями, привычного. Подбородком он ощущал Юрину грудь и купался в запахе его тела и моря. Ушибы успокаивались под заживляющим гелем. Отабек заснул снова, чувствуя руку на пояснице.

И окончательно проснулся от возни под боком. Он был в порядке: невыносимая усталость отступила, ушибы пока ещё тянуло и едва заметно гудели и пульсировали разряженные в ноль перегруженные импланты. Ерунда.

Он приоткрыл глаза. Юра (под слоем геля желтели остатки синяков) разглядывал его ноги и задумчиво водил ладонью по низу живота, где у него самого начинался хвост.

Отабек не мог избавиться от чувства дежавю: уж больно эти разглядывания напоминали тот нелепый первый раз у бассейна. Тогда Юрой двигал «биологический интерес» к ногам Отабека — и сейчас тот понятия не имел, как далеко всё зайдёт в этот раз.

Рука скользнула дальше, щекотно погладила косточки, мимоходом задела пупок, и Отабек невольно втянул живот. Юра замер, застыл, а потом хитро глянул из-под ресниц и нарочито медленно начал выводить на коже спирали — от пупка и по прессу, до самых сосков, касаясь их словно бы ненароком, ничего такого не имея в виду: прижал подушечкой, задел ногтем, погладил, повёл по грудине вниз и снова к пупку.

И можно было бы поверить, что он просто исследует, если бы не его взгляд, не то, как он вслушивался и всматривался в реакцию на свои движения. Отабек снова закрыл глаза и расслабился: не хотелось думать, не хотелось ничего делать, просто его очередь кайфовать, пока Юра его исследует и разглядывает — раз уж они выспались и у обоих не очень хорошо работают тормоза. Не до сомнений было — хотелось чувствовать.

Прикосновения теперь ощущались гораздо острее. Палец двинулся ниже, легко прошёлся вдоль почти вставшего члена, чуть задержался на самом верху — ну же! — и до обидного быстро соскользнул вниз.

— Раздвинь ноги, — велел Юра, и Отабек аж подавился воздухом. — Чего?

— Ты хоть представляешь, как это звучит?

Тот только отмахнулся и повторил:

— Да похуй на то, что у вас как звучит. Давай, тебе трудно, что ли?

И кинуть бы в него подушкой, но только — что уж! — от этих прикосновений Отабека и так уже вело. Чёрт. Пусть пока Юра и не имел этого в виду, но — да, не трудно, с удовольствием. Пусть смотрит сколько угодно. Отабек согнул ноги и развёл их в стороны. Ещё бы подушку под бёдра, ох!.. Но пока Юра просто уселся между колен и с таким же исследовательским азартом провёл по внутренней стороне бёдер, вынуждая раскрыться ещё сильнее. Вверх по бёдрам, ощупывая мышцы — и вниз, к коленям, приподнимая таз. Руки легли на ягодицы — ч-чёрт, слишком уязвимая поза. Но ладони вновь заскользили по коленной чашечке, пощекотали стопу, прощупали и погладили палец за пальцем. Ноги, конечно, интересовали Юру больше всего.

Отабек скосил глаза. Давно заинтриговавшая его складка у Юры в паху уже приоткрылась. Член почти раздвинул эти створки и должен был вот-вот показаться наружу. Всё внимание Отабека захватил этот вид, он отвлёкся — и не сдержал выдоха, когда Юра бросил на середине массаж ног, вместо этого обхватив и приподняв ему яйца.

На задумчивом «хм» захотелось дать ему по шее. Дразнит ведь, отлично знает, какой эффект производит. Но с чего это только Юра решал, что им дальше делать? На выдохе Отабек обхватил Юру ногами и уронил на себя. Тут же, не давая опомниться, уселся сверху. Юра резко выдохнул в ответ и дёрнул хвостом — так, что Отабек почти свалился с него, членом проехался по всей длине. Замерли оба.

Отабек увереннее оседлал хвост и склонился над странной, непривычной конструкцией. Из всегда закрытых створок — словно тут не было никаких половых признаков — завораживающе приподнимался такой красивый и вкусный на вид член.

Юрин исследовательский интерес легко было понять: Отабеку и самому хотелось разглядеть получше, потрогать больше. Он облизнул пальцы, раздвинул не до конца раскрывшиеся края и погладил внутри под задушенное Юрино: «Блядь!» Так странно. Отабек ожидал почувствовать нежную слизистую и влажные складки, но кожа там была суховатой и гладкой, а мышцы у входа — крепкими. Как и Юра в своих «исследованиях», он обвёл контур ещё раз и двинулся ниже к тесному на вид анусу, скрытому внизу.

Хотело понять и устройство, и реакции — хотелось настолько, что собственное возбуждение почти отошло на второй план. Погрузиться в изучения не позволил уже Юра. Он нетерпеливо шлёпнул Отабека хвостом по заднице, уронил на себя и прошептал на ухо:

— Кончить хочу — пиздец. Потом ведь ещё покажешь? Я хочу посмотреть. И сзади тоже.

Ох, от одного этого шёпота Отабек почти кончил — в голове замелькали картинки, как Юра может на него _смотреть_. И как он будет показывать. И смотреть сам. И пробовать на вкус.

Потом, всё потом — созерцательное настроение они всё равно испортили. Юра под ним подавал бёдра вверх, и сам Отабек двигался в таком же резком и рваном ритме — членом о член. Сильные руки легли ему на задницу, сжали ягодицы и развели в стороны — и вот этого оказалось слишком много. Стиснув в кулаках простыню, Отабек сорвался за край.

Он почти вырубился и едва-едва нашёл в себе сил стечь с Юры под ленивое: «Да лежи, ты же совсем лёгонький» — вот это слышать было очень неловко. Кажется, он собирался идти в душ, но этот вид: их сперма смешивается на Юрином животе, бледные брызги на чёрной коже, капли собираются на пупке и затекают в паховую складку, — сбросил в ноль всю мотивацию, чтобы идти куда-то. Через полуприкрытые веки он ещё немного полюбовался видом. Ему бы смутиться, удивиться спонтанности или, быть может, почувствовать возбуждение — нет, Отабека наполняла странная нежность. Он прижался к Юре и замер. Душ мог и подождать, да?

Можно было залипнуть так надолго, но Юра попросил — потребовал — воды. Рот сам собой растягивался в улыбку.

— А сам призвать не можешь, да?

— Да, я выжат, доволен? — И это признание дорогого стоило. — Тебе трудно, что ли?

— Хуже Мольпы, — покачал головой Отабек, вылезая из кровати как был — голый, мокрый, взлохмаченный, в заживающих под нашлёпками синяках.

— Не хуже, — поправил Юра, тут же заняв всю поверхность. — Мольпа в любом случае вне конкуренции.

Раз уж встал, Отабек заодно ополоснулся кое-как, намочил полотенце и захватил с собой побольше еды — метаболизм у Юры был сумасшедшим.

— О, так душ работает? Отлично! — сказал Юра, уселся на кровати и уже с набитым ртом пояснил: — Я боялся, что опреснитель тоже накрылся. Блин, надо было не тупить и взрывать сразу.

Взрывать, точно. Юра ещё должен был объяснение, и не важно, что они оба раздеты, а Отабек и так уже почти обо всём догадался.

— Ты понял, да? Дублирующий контур я отключил, когда только приплыл сюда. Он весь в дырах и заглушках, с него всё поснимали, давление на нуле. Надо было рассказать тебе, но ты и так за этими придурками говны разбирал. Основной контур вроде бы был в порядке, а этот чинить бесполезно. Да и как с тобой говорить? Только соберёшься, а ты по дому голый расхаживаешь, ну бля!

Вот за такие отключения контура втихую дать бы ему по шее — мог и бы и сказать нормально, а не красоваться посреди комнаты. Но… если по-честному, Отабеку тоже было за что дать по шее. Он-то до сих пор не сказал Юре о своих исследованиях и установках по всему пляжу.

И можно было что угодно ставить — очень скоро рассказать придётся.

Так и вышло. С самого утра Юра обложился экранами и проекциями. Он отмахивался от Отабека и послушно принимал из его рук воду и перекусы. Бурчал: «Да, да, главный контур заклинило из-за поднявшейся температуры мантии, а теперь дай закончить… Не пойму, почему выдержали клапаны на подводной ветке» — хотя Отабек даже не думал о чём-то спрашивать.

А потом Юра отложил всё в сторону и сказал:

— Я тоже хочу услышать объяснения. Перекос намного меньше расчётного. Это из-за твоей хуйни на берегу мы не взлетели на воздух?

Отабек вздохнул. Обычно он не любил показывать незавершённую работу, но и хотелось узнать мнение человека со стороны. Он целый день готовился к этому разговору — и решил, что лучше просто собрать в папку всё, что у него было: статью, переписку с Кацуки, свои измерения и схему установки. Всё то, чем он занимался весь год. То, на что он поставил.

— Ты охуенно прав, — через полчаса вынес вердикт Юра. — Блядь, Витя! Почему этот идиот до сих пор не в курсе, что у его малька есть такие наработки?

Юра смотрел на него — не мимо него, как в первые дни, не только с теплом, усмешкой или интересом — с гордостью и восторгом. Можно было не сомневаться: вместе они соберут и отправят все данные сразу Никифорову, который уж точно не позволит задвинуть в сторону исследования своего мужа. Вместе они выгрызут себе право и дальше заниматься этими срединно-океаническими хребтами и раздробленными границами тектонических плит. Их специальности идеально для этого подходят и отлично дополняют друг друга — и если всё будет хорошо, то их куратором может стать сама Барановская.

Оставалось лишь дождаться, когда затихнет последний в этом сезоне шторм.


End file.
